


A Matter of Trust

by milkywaymidnight



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically everyone is protective of Bruce, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, Dick is Batman for awhile, Enemies to Lovers, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One sided Bruce/Dick on Dick's part, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Dick, Romance, Supportive Lois Lane, Team as Family, Top Clark Kent, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, Wooing, memory flashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaymidnight/pseuds/milkywaymidnight
Summary: An unexpected night of passion changes Bruce Wayne's life forever. WIP





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The characters belong to DC. I'm just playing around with them a bit. Inspired by a few superbat vids on YouTube which Bruce is the pregnant one. They're awesome.

Something was wrong. Bruce could tell. He spent most of last night puking his guts out in the toilet. He tried to make some breakfast, but the smell of eggs sent him back to the bathroom. Alfred tried to help and sent him to bed. He agreed only because he felt really tired. He settled himself under the covers and closed his eyes. He wished Clark was there so maybe he could use his ex Ray vision to see what was wrong. It beat going to the emergency room that's for sure. But more than that, he missed him, but he was back with Lois now. 

He tried not to feel jealous, but he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. They haven't spoken since that 'not to be talked about night' a couple of weeks ago. They both agreed that it was for the best they both just stayed friends. Still, he couldn't help the hurt that Clark went straight back to Lois right after having made love to him. He had been the one to start it after all. He still didn't know why he had surrendered himself to the super powered alien, but Clark had been so gentle and caring with him that he couldn't help himself. 

It wasn't love. At least that's what he tried to tell himself. He'll, he still didn't know if he could trust Superman with all his powers yet, but he just knew that Clark cared about humanity especially including himself apparently and that was worth something right. He wouldn't have let Clark touch him at all if he thought he would hurt him. He sighed and turned over on his side trying not to think anymore and eventually fell asleep, missing Clark paying him a short visit through the window a little while later.. 

"I'll always watch over and protect both of you. I love you both very much," he promised and reached down to caress Bruce's cheek, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. " I'll see you soon my love." He then flew back out the window and headed back to space to try and calm himself down. He wanted more than anything to stay with Bruce and their unborn child but Bruce made it perfectly clear that he just wanted to be friends, so it wouldn't have been appropriate. If he hoped to gain the man's trust he was going to have to respect that. 

A few days later, Bruce once again spent the night puking his guts out in the toilet and was unable to eat anything the next day. It was getting ridiculous. Alfred insisted on him going to the hospital this time and he agreed only because he was tired of feeling sick., so now he found himself in the hospital room awaiting his diagnosis from Leslie, who came back in a little while later with a confused look on her face. 

"Bruce, I've double checked you blood results and I do believe you've achieved the impossible."

Bruce was getting impatient waiting and narrowed his eyes.

"Just tell me."

She sighed.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Bruce glared, " You must be mistaken. Men can't get pregnant."  
He couldn't believe it and didn't want to. She had to be wrong or pulling his leg. There was no way he could be pregnant. 

"Apparently you can. Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

He couldn't believe she had the guts to ask such a personal question.

"That's none of your business, Leslie." If what she claimed was true than Clark Kent 'Superman' was the father. He was torn between letting him know immediately or keeping it a secret from him. At least for now. 

"Here, I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me," she said handing him a couple of pregnancy tests. He took them trying to keep his hands steady. 

"Thank you, Leslie," he said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.At least he knew he could trust her with his secret.

"You're welcome."

He hoped off the table, throwing his cloths back on then headed out of the building. He made his way to his car suddenly having a feeling of being watched and turned around but no one was there. He decided it was just paranoia and hopped in the driver's seat, setting the pregnancy tests on the paasange's side and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. 

If he would've looked up he would have seen Superman watching him with a small smile on his face in the clear blue sky before flying away again. 

Sometime later, Bruce was in the bathroom and he looked down at the pregnancy tests. They were blue 'possitive' . The tests didn't lie and he fell to his his knees, pulling them against his chest and hugged them rocking back and forth willing himself not to cry. 

It was true. He was pregnant and with Clark's baby. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't abort it. It would go against everything he believed in. It was conceived if not from love then from passion. It just wasn't justified. Should he tell Clark? He was the father after all. But he was obviously happy with Lois and Bruce didn't want to burden him with this news. 

Still, he would find out about his pregnancy eventually with his ex ray vision and all. 

Clark didn't have to know it was his though. He could tell him it was some random guy, but did he have the right to hide this from him? He just didn't know. What would Clark do if he found out? Would he leave Lois and come back to him? Probably not. It was a dream and nothing more. Would he try and take it from him and raise it with Lois. The very thought terrified him, so he decided to keep it secret from him for now. 

He wished he knew if the baby was a boy or girl. He hated calling it it. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect and love you enough for the both of us," he promised, pressing the palm of his hand on his stomach where their child was safely growing inside. He couldn't help but wonder if Clark would prefer a boy or a girl. He himself preferred a girl. It would be something different that's for sure though he would love it just as much if it was a boy. 

He ended up falling asleep in the bathroom, but woke up tucked in his nice warm bed having no idea how he got there, but assumed that Alfred must have carried him there. He reached his hand over to the empty side of the bed and wished that Clark was there. It wasn't love, but he did have feelings for the alien. 

"I wish you were here," he whispered, closing his eyes again and fell back to sleep. 

"I never left. I'm always by your side," Clark whispered lovingly back, hovering outside below the window, so that Bruce couldn't see him. 

There was a League meeting in just a few days and he couldn't wait to see Bruce face to face even if he was hiding under the bat mask. He just hoped the man had enough sense to let their teammates know he was pregnant and to take some time off for the sake of their baby. He somehow doubted it though knowing Bruce, so he was just going to have to watch over him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid like getting himself gravely injured or possibly killed. 

They needed his protection and he was going to give it whether Bruce wanted it or not, even if he had to watch from a distance. 

TBC


	2. Only hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeezClark was difficult to write, but it was fun and I hope I did a decent job with him.
> 
> Also, the chap title is taken from the song only hope by Mandy Moore from the A Walk to Remember soundtrack. Enjoy.

Clark sat his desk in his apartment in Metropolis trying to read, but he couldn't help listening to two of the most beautiful heartbeats in the world. Their heavenly sound drowning out all the rest. He needed to make sure they were ok. They were his responsibility after all. He wished he could be there in person now, but he had a job to do here. Still, he tried to get to Gotham as much as possible on his time off. 

There was a League meeting in just a few days so he was just going to low until then. He couldn't wait to see Bruce face to face even if he was hiding underneath the cowl. He knew Bruce didn't want him to know the baby was his, but he could always change his mind. He could always hope right? 

He wondered what it was that drew him to the billionaire playboy. His hidden kindness and vulnerability perhaps? Or the way He had surrendered himself in his arms. He would never forget it and would always keep it close to his heart. Bruce Wayne was his hope now, his home and he would keep him safe. 

He just knew there was more to the man than he showed to the world. And that's what made him fall in love with him, he'd like to say that night, but it was possible that it was even before then. He just didn't realize it until Bruce gave himself completely to him. Trusting him enough not to hurt him. He would never hurt him. He would rather die. And if someone did hurt Bruce or their child he would be merciless with that person.

They were his to protect, to cherish, and to even love.

There was a nock at the door and he set the book back down on the desk before getting up to answer it. He swung the door open and wasn't surprised to see Lois on the other side. She smiled at him a little and he moved aside to let her in. She stepped inside keeping a space between them and folded her arms against her chest. He closed the door turning to face her not really knowing what to say. 

Things were still kinda a tense between them since he called things off with her a month ago, but they were still friends. The best of friends. And he still cared about her. He just didn't feel that it was right to lead her on while he became infatuated with someone else, even if there was no chance with that someone else now. 

"Are you alright, Smallville? I haven't heard from you in a week," she probed her voice filled with concern and slight hurt. He couldn't blame her for worrying. He should have called even just once to let her know he was alright, but beteen watching Bruce and work, he hardly had the time. He knew Bruce didn't want anyone to know about the baby, but he felt he owed it to het at least to tell. He knew she could be trusted not to say anything.

"Besides the fact that the man I love just wants to be friends and I want to be so much more. Oh, and he's pregnant with my child and doesn't want me to know it's mine. And I haven't talked to him besides when he's asleep for weeks. I'm just fine thanks," he blurted out before he lost his nerve, not caring if it sounded sarcastic or childish. 

She looked stunned and skeptical and he couldn't blame her. If he couldn't hear the second heartbeat inside Bruce or see the fetus strong and healthy himself, he would be skeptical too.

"I know it's hard to believe Lois, but it's true. Bruce is pregnant with my child," he insisted, hoping she'd believe him. He couldn't bear it if she just laughed in his face.

She reached out to grip his shoulder reassuringly.

"Relax, Clark. I believe you."

He blinked, "You do?" 

She nodded,smiling.

"You're, Superman. You always achieve the impossible," she replied teasingly, yet seriously at the same time. 

He touched her hand on his shoulder fondly relieved. He really had no one else to talk to about this and it was nice to finally have someone to.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. He's an idiot if he doesn't come to his senses and realize that you the best thing that could happen to him. You certainly were for me," she said the last sentence as if in an after thought. He sighed, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I really am. I still care about you and always will. No matter what happens. You're my best friend."

She squeezed him tightly before pulling back and looked up into his eyes adoringly.

"Its okay, Clark. We can't help who we fall in love with. And I always will be your best friend. I better go. I was on my way to work and it looks like I lost track of time." She pecked him on the cheek and he showed her to the door. She was half way out when she spun back around catching him off guard for just a second.

"I meant what I said. He's an idiot if he lets a jewel like you get away. Also, why don't you just do what Superman does best and fight for him? Don't give up so easily, Clark. That's not the Clark Kent I know."

"If you mean woo him. I highly doubt he would appreciate that."

"How would you know? From what I've read about the man most people just seem to throw themselves at him at first glance. Perhaps he would appreciate a little more effort on a suitors part."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but smirk playfully at her.

"But Lois, I've already thrown myself at him and now he's pregnant. Isn't it a little too late for wooing."

She chuckled.

"It's never too late. At least not for you. I really better get going this time. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Clark. Bye." She rushed out the door this time and he could still hear her chuckling as he shut the door. There was no way he could focus on the book he had been reading again, so he opened a drawer and pulled out a paper and pen. Perhaps Lois was right. Maybe Bruce would appreciate the extra effort of wooing him. She really was right about one thing though, Superman didn't give up without a good fight first.

And he most certainly wasn't about to give up on his family. They were his only hope now after all. 

He decided it was time to start making a list. Writing was one of the things he did best.

TBC


	3. Cats out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. People are actually liking this story. Here's another chap. Enjoy.

The Watchtower

After the league meeting which just consisted of just himself, Diana, who had been giving him worried looks here and there throughout the whole thing because he hardly spoke up this time and wouldn't look in Superman's direction at all, so he couldn't see the hurt expression on the aliens face, and Hal who looked like he tried not to notice the exchange between the three of them.

He knew he should tell them about the pregnancy, but they would expect him to quit the League at least until the baby was born and he wasn't ready to do that just yet. He knew that Clark must know by now though and he was grateful that he kept his moth shut about it.

He knew he hurt his feelings by ignoring him and to be honest he didn't know why he was now. He had been looking forward at first to see him again even though he was going to keep the fact that he was the baby's father a secret. Now that it was happening he couldn't even force himself to acknowledge the others presence.

He knew he was being a coward, but he's never been pregnant before so cut him some slack. 

Anyway, now that the meeting was over, he got up to rush out of the room but didn't get very far before a hand gripped his shoulder from behind and spun him around. He got lossed in the most amazing blue eyes of his colleague for that all they could be. Clark made that perfectly clear. Perhaps friends later on when they get to know each other better.

"I know you're pregnant you idiot. Why didn't you tell them?" Superman practically seethed, but he could see the worry in his eyes as well.

 

He yanked his shoulder out of his grasp and glared at him.

"It's none of your business...Superman. Leave me alone." He started to turn back around and away but Superman's next words caught him off guard.

"You're carrying my child. I happen to think it's my business."

Oh god. He knew it was his. How? There goes his plan at keeping Clark in the dark about the pregnancy. 

"How?" He choked, trying to squash down his fear at what Clark would do next. 

Superman sighed, seeming to calm down somewhat.

"I can tell how old the fetus is. I'm not stupid...Batman."

He frowned, "It doesn't matter if it's yours anyway. It's mine and I'm not going to let you take her away from me."

Superman smirked looking amused now.

"Her?"

Batman shrugged, "It's just a feeling. Anyway, why don't you run back to your little girlfriend and leave us be? I'm more than capable of supporting us both without your help."

Clark's eyes widened with surprise.

"Is that what you think? Bat...Bruce, I broke up with Lois over a month ago when I first became interested in you."

Bruce gaped shocked. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Clark shrugged, and replied sadly, "it wouldn't have made a difference. You didn't want me. Not like I wanted you."

Bruce felt like an idiot. All this time worrying that Clark didn't want him because he was with Lois and now the Kriptonion was practically on his knees before him admitting he wanted him. Now he didn't know what to do. 

"I... I'm sorry, Clark. I need more time to think about this," he apologized, not wanting to hurt Clark's feelings. They had already hurt each other enough. 

Clark looked disappointed but nodded.

"I understand. Take as much time as you need, Bruce. I'm not going anywhere." With that Superman gave him a smile which let him know that he wasn't about to give up before spinning around, his red cape billowing about him dramatically.

He shook his head slightly amused after him before making his way back home.

Once he was back home he changed out of his costume and put some night cloths on before going to his room but was stopped by Alfred, who was holding some red roses. 

"Delivery for you Sir. Mr. Kent sure seems like a fine young man." His butler said handing him the roses. Twelve of the to be exact.

The intent was clear and he was torn between throwing them to the floor and stomping on them or hugging them and smelling the sweet scent. In a moment of weakness he chose the latter and inhaled them deeply.

"You know he's, Superman?"

Alfred smiled and nodded.

"You approve?"

Alfred nodded again.

"I would've turned him away if I didn't. Oh, and he asked me to give this," the older one replied, handing him a simple red card. 

He took it and nodded.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll just go find somewhere for these. Goodnight" he said, heading to his room again reading the card along the way.

Sorry if I was an ass. Hope you forgive me?

He smiled a little. He's hardly heard Clark curse. 

Once in his room he found a vase and filled it with water before organizing the roses in it and set it and the card on his desk. He then made his way over to the bed, got under the covers, and laid down, resting his head against the pillows. 

He sure the roses were an attempt at Clark trying to woo him and the Kriptonion did say he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't help but wonder what Clark would do next. He rested his palm against his abdomen feeling hope and longing despite himself. 

Clark did say he wanted him, but did he really want Clark like that back?

Was he in love with him? He just didn't know yet. Perhaps the best thing to do would just wait and see what happens next. At least he knew he and the baby was safe with Clark watching over them. 

TBC


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short but I got to work tomorrow. I'll try and update again soon. Enjoy.

Bruce opened his eyes already dreading what the day would possibly bring. His only spark of light was safely nestled in his tummy and maybe Clark making an appearance. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Clark did say he wasn't going anywhere after all. He managed to force himself out of bed, took a shower, and dressed in some of his best cloths. If Clark did show himself today he intended to look his best for the man. 

After he was dressed he made his way to the kitchen to see Alfred already there making breakfast. He wondered if he should tell his butler, more of a father figure really that he was pregnant. He wondered how he would take it. What if he was disgusted by it? What if he changed his mind about Clark and detested the man for it? Still, he felt he owed it to Alfred to tell him. 

"Good morning master, Bruce. Hope you're hungry?" The older said already piling his plate with pan cakes as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. 

"Starving. Thanks Alfred," he thanked his butler already tucking in for once not feeling nausiated by the smell. Alfred gave him a smile before fixing himself a plate. He then sat down at the table and started eating himself.

Once Bruce was satisfied. He set his fork down and gathering all his courage admitted.

"I'm pregnant."

Alfred dropped his fork and looked up looking him in the eye.

"I know."

Bruce gasped though he shouldn't have been surprised Alfred already knew. He was just observant like that.

"Clark's the father," he forced himself to admit.

Alfred only smiled.

"I know."

He blinked.

"Then you still approve?"

Alfred nodded.

"He seems to only want to protect and even love you and that's good enough for me."

Bruce honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"I know it's not my place to say, but I think you should give him a chance."

Bruce nodded. He was getting tired of being alone. He was always alone except for Alfred and Dick when he decided to visit which was rare anymore. He was lonely though he hated to admit it. And Clark did more than help to fill the void. 

"I told him I needed time to think about it."

Alfred shook his head. 

"It's up to you, but I think you should consider what would be best for your child." With that Alfred went back to finishing his breakfast while he got up and made his way to the living room to watch some tv to help take his mind off things for a bit.

A little while later, Alfred entered the living room and informed him he had a guest. He told him to let him enter and turned off the tv then got up to welcome his guest, his heart fluttering a little when Clark walked in dressed in jeans and a simple green t shirt and of course was wearing glasses. He was breath taking as always. 

"Clark," he greeted the father of his child wondering what the reporter was up to.

Clark only smiled lighting up his blue eyes and Bruce couldn't help but bask a little. 

"Bruce, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for a bit?" He even held out his hand for him. 

Bruce frowned. Torn between wanting to tell him to go to hell or accepting his offer. In another moment of weakness he de coded to take Alfred's advice and give him a chance and slowly placed his hand in his sighing when Clark curled their fingers together and rubbed the side of his thumb with his own. 

"You won't regret it. I promise."

Bruce desperately wanted to believe Clark.

"What did you have in mind?"

Clark smiled.

"I want to fly with you. I want you to trust me not to drop you."

Bruce frowned. Not sure about this. 

"I don't know."

Clark pulled him a little closer looking hopeful. 

"Come on, Bruce. It'll be fun."

"For you perhaps."

"Trust me? Please! I won't drop you," Clark pleaded, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the closeness for as long as it lasts. 

"Okay."

Clark beamed practically dragging him out of the manor and the suddenly lifted him in his arms bridle style. 

"Hold on."

He wrapped his arms around Clark's neck as he lifted off the ground and flew into the air. 

"Open your eyes."

Trying to push down his fear he forced his eyes open and tightened his hold around Clark as he looked down high above his city. 

"Look at the sky."

Bruce looked ahead and his breath caught in his throat. Nothing but blue skies and the sun ahead.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Bruce was speechless and could only nod.

"Thank you," Clark thanked, hugging him just a bit more.

"For what?" He probed confused.

Clark smiled.

"For letting me share this with you. It means a lot to me."

Bruce didnt know what to say to that so just rested his head against Clark's shoulder and decided to just enjoy the ride. After flying for a little while longer. Clark took him back home through the open window of his bedroom and carefully set him back down on the ground and reached his hand out but hesitated for a second before pressing the palm of his hand on his stomach. 

"This still feels like a dream."

Bruce wanted to say something meaningful back but couldn't find the right words. 

Clark sighed taking his hand back.

"It's okay. I know you're trying." He started to turn back around to leave but Bruce wasn't ready to be alone again so soon. 

"Stay."

Clark turned back around and looked at him questiongly.

"I mean, you can if you want to."

Clark nodded, wrapping his arms around him and pressed their foreheads together gently.

"You're my world. Both of you."

TBC


	5. Almost confession

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and smiled to him self as he remembered the night before. Clark had stayed with him till he fell asleep. He had to work today early so Bruce could understand. Clark had held him for a long time once in awhile his hand felt his stomach and Bruce knew it was so Clark could be closer to their...daughter. He was so convicted it was a girl. 

He flattenened his hand against his abdomen wishing he could hear her heartbeat like Clark could. It would make her more real to him. He sighed, he really should be getting up now. He had a meeting with Luthor in a couple of hours. He wished he didn't have to go but Luthor claimed that it was important. He forced himself to get out of bed and changed initio some new cloths not bothering with the shower this morning. The meeting was all he had to do today anyway. 

After eating breakfast with Alfred, his butler drove him to the restraunt he was to meet Luther in. He really wondered what Luthor wanted to talk to him about. Once at his destination, he thanked Alfred and said he'd take a taxi home. Alfred nodded then drove off. He made his way inside the restraunt and found Luthor at a near by table. The man waved him over, and Bruce walked over swaying a little feeling a bit light headed. Luthor asked if he was alright as he sat down. He nodded feeling a little better after sitting down.

"What was so urgent you had to see me right away?" 

Luthor grinned like he was pleases with himself and Clark suddenly got a bad feeling. 

"I suppose you've heard the news that Superman been spotted in Gotham?"

Bruce nodded not really getting what Luthor was getting at. He knew the didn't trust Clark, Bruce didn't at all either at first, but things change. Whatever the man had in mind couldn't be good at all.

"I've found more kriptonite," Luthor announced still brining handing him the green stone . He took and glared down at it missing Luthor's confused stare. "This isn't his city. He doesn't belong here. I'm sure Batman would agree with me. He should stay in Metropolis or bad things will happen to him. I've found enough that it should take him down."

Suddenly Bruce started to feel weak as he glared down at the offending stone. He felt sick to his stomach and dropped the kriptonite suddenly getting up to run to the bathroom. Of course. How could he be so stupid. His daughter was half Kriptonian. He had unintentionally endangered the her life by touching the kriptonite. He ran into the toilet and promptly threw up. 

"Bruce are you okay?" He felt Luther crouch down beside and he actually sounded worried. 

"I'm fine," he lied wiping off his mouth. He still felt weak and he leaned back against the toilet. 

"You don't look fine. Do you still feel up to eating? We can do something else if you want?"

Bruce shook his.

"No thank you. I just want to go back home. Was the kriptonite all you had to tell me about or was there something else?"

Luthor shook his head.

"No. You can go home if you want. You should probably get some rest too. You look like shit."

Bruce glared at Luther letting him help him up as he tried to steady his still shaky legs. One thing he learned today, he was never touching kriptonite while still pregnant again. He just prayed Luthor didn't suspect anything after his reaction to holding the kriptonite.

"Thanks," he thanked the man for helping him up turning to go, but stopped at the last second and turned around to glare at Luthor. "One last thing, you will not use the kriptonite against Superman unless I say so."

Luthor glared, "But..."

Bruce shook his head.

"No. You will not use it. Is that clear?"

Luthor nodded looking confused.

"Fine. Whatever." Luthor sneered. Bruce nodded still not convinced that Luthor took his order seriously. He walked out of the bathroom and the restraunt before hailing a taxi paid the fee and got inside then made his way back home. He starting to get his strength back now that he was away from the kriptonite and he was grateful for it, but he was still feeling tired. After arriving home, he decided to take a nap intending to go on patrol tonight. He knew Clark didn't like it, but Gotham was still his city to protect. He had a responsibility to it. Clark should understand that. 

He changed into his pajamas before falling down on his bed and hurried his face in his pillows with a groan laying his hand on his abdomen again.

"Daddy's so sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?" He pleaded still feeling guilty about unintentionally hurting her. He knew she couldn't anwer but he hoped she did. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

He woke up sometime later sitting straight up in bed feeling someone in the room with him. He calmed down when he saw that it was only Clark standing at the edge of his bed wearing his Superman suit, looking down at him worriedly. He laid back down again.

"Clark, how long have you been watching me?" He should probably feel irritated that Clark just himself in his room but was just relived to see him. He just felt safer with Clark nearby.

He felt the bed dip a bit as Clark moved around and sat on edge of it. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Not long. Your heart rate dropped quite a lot earlier. I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," he said, hoping Clark would drop it.

"Is..." Clark started, looking afraid for a moment and Bruce wanted to take his fear away. It just wasn't right on his lovely face. He was always meant to look happy or mischievous. "Is she okay? Did something happen?" Clark's free hand reached under the covers and pressed against his stomach and Clark closed his eyes and Bruce knew it was to hear her heartbeat. He covered his hand with his own.

"She's fine too, Clark. Don't worry," he tried to sooth his alien hero.

Clark frowned , " I can't help it. I always worry. Are...are you going patroling tonight?"

Bruce sighed and nodded taking his hand off Clark's.

"I have too. Gotham needs me."

"Our daughter needs you more. You can't go."

Bruce sat up again and pushed Clark off the bed.

"I can do what I damn well please. You don't own me."

Clark stared up at him with shock on the floor.

"Of course I don't own you. I'm just trying to protect you. You're carrying my child," Clark tried to defend himself but Bruce didn't want to hear it. He got off the bed and started to change, glaring down at Clark while he did.

"Is that the only reason?" He didn't even know why he wanted to know. He knew Clark was possessive. He should've seen this coming. The bastard.

Clark looked up at him helplessly for a moment before shaking his head.

"You know how I feel. What I've been trying to do."

"Do I? On second thought, I don't want to hear it. I'm going out,"he seethed buttoning up s pants and started to leave but Clark suddenly shot up super fast and grabbed his hand spinning him around in his arms holding him close and Bruce melted. Why couldn't he just stay mad at Clark? He was pissed off. Wasn't he?

"Please don't go out. We could do something fun instead," Clark pleaded and part of Bruce just wanted Clark to hold him forever and never let him go. He sighed rested his head against Clark's strong chest. He was so warm and perfect. 

What are you doing to me?

"Okay, but just for tonight." Clark pouted but didn't complain and let out a yippy before picking up Bruce bridal style and flew out the widow. He wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and held on tight resting his head against his shoulder. 

He wondered what Clark had in mind this time. 

TBC


	6. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap inspired by the song Try by Pink. I thought it'd be perfect for this pair from Bruce's pov. Enjoy.

A few days later, Bruce was out on patrol when a mob of gangsters got the best of him. He was currently sitting on the cold hard ground with his hands tied behind his back. One of the gang had kicked him in the stomach hard and he feared for his daughters life. Perhaps Clark was right and he should wait until their daughter is born before going on patrol.

"You really made a mistake here, Batman," the obviously leader of the mob sneered, crouching down in front of him.

"Did I?" he snided back, leaning back away from the foul smelling man. The man slapped him hard across the cheek.  
and it hurt but he would be damned if he admitted it.

"Don't backtalk me. You're in no position to."

"Go to hell," he seethed back. He knew once Clark found out about his capture these men were as good as doomed. Where was he anyway? He was supposed to be watching over him.

"Why don't we see just who the man under the mask is now hmm?"The man reached to tear off his cowl but just before he could Superman landed besides the leader and pulled his hand back. "What the hell?"

"Leave him alone!" Clark shouted angrily, shoving the leader away hard.

"Kal," Bruce said gratefully. He knew he would come.

Clark turned to him with narrowed eyes which said he was in big trouble after this.

"Not now," Clark retorted, turning to fight the other gangsters. He watched his hopeful lover in his element battling the men with ease and soon had them all unconscious. Clark then rushed over to him and untied him before pulling him up for a hug. Since his alien had just rescued him he let him if have his way for the moment.

"Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Either of you."

Bruce sighed resting his head on Clark's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said softly back. Clark tightened his hold on him a little.

"But what if you weren't? I really wish you'd let the League know your condition and not go out on patrol anymore."

Bruce wanted t o argue that he could take care of himself but after tonight's events he wasn't so sure that he could. Then he remembered getting kicked in the stomach and he pressed his hand against it worriedly.

"Kal. Our daughter?" As if reading his mind, Clark smiled reassuringly.

"She's fine, but what if next time she's not or something happens to you. I couldn't bear it. Please love don't go patroling anymore. If not for me then for her sake," Clark pleaded flattening the palm of his hand on his abdomen and Bruce really wanted to promise him, but still Gotham was his city. He had a responsibility to protect it.

"I really want to agree with you."

"Then do," Clark plaeded again, using his free hand to pull him in for an embrace and Bruce allowed it finding comfort in it.

"But Gotham needs me."

"There's got to be someone that can take your place temporarily."

Bruce thought about it and nodded.

"There is someone, but I hate to disturb him with this. He's pretty busy now a days."

Clark smiled brightening the mood a little as he cupped his face between his hands and rubbed his thumbs gently along his cheeks.

"Then ask him. For her sake. Please," Clark pleaded again and Bruce found it difficult to say no to him for anything.

"Fine, but only for her sake," he promised. Clark beamed pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. 

"Thank you," Clark thanked, letting him go getting ready to fly away again.

"Kal," he said not wanting him to go so soon. "Could I have a lift back home?"

Clark smiled again holding out his arms, " Of course love. Anytime. Hop on."

Bruce smiled back and walked into Clark's awaiting arms and let his Kriptonian lift him up bridal style again. He was getting used to it by now. Clark then lifted into the air and flew him back to the manor. 

Once there, Clark set him on the ground by the front door and held him at arms length for just a little longer.

"You sure you're alright? They didn't try anything did they?" Clark probed worriedly and Bruce knew there was nothing he could would do or say that would ease his worry.

"If fine. They didn't hurt me. Much."

Clark didn't look convinced but nodded and turned to leave but Bruce wasn't ready to be alone just yet. What the hell. He grabbed Clark's shoulder, spinning him around and pulled him in pressing his lips against his for a brief kiss. Soft and almost shy.

Clark pulled away looking shocked but pleased.

"Bruce?"

Bruce smiled innocently.

"Stay. Please."

Clark reached his hand around his neck to pull him close and rest their foreheads together.

"Until you fall asleep. I got to work early tomorrow."

That was understandable and Bruce nodded gripping his hands and pulled him into the manor with him and to his bedroom. At least he wouldn't be alone for awhile.

Tbc


	7. One step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap inspired by the song One Step At A Time by Jordon Sparks. It's an awesome song.

As promised, Clark stayed until Bruce fell asleep the pressed his palm against his abdomen and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips before pulling away and making sure his mate was properly covered before pushing himself out of bed. He made his way to the window and looked back at Bruce who reached out as if searching for him then frowned and turned around on his other side settling back into sleep. He smiled and flew out the window and back to Menotropilis. 

Once back in his apartment, he changed out of his Superman uniform and into his pajamas before crawling into bed. He only had a few hours before he had to be at the daily planet but his loss of sleep was worth it to make sure Bruce was safe and sleeping peacefully for a change. He didn't know what he would have done if he had gotten there too late and something had happened to him. To either of them. He would have never forgiven himself. 

He forced his eyes closed and immediately fell asleep to the thought of holding Bruce protectively in his arms. 

The next morning, Clark woke up, took a shower, changed into his best cloths and then made his way to work. He couldn't help but wonder who Bruce had in mind to replace him as Batman.

"You're smiling," Lois said knowingly, leaning against his desk. He looked up at her and smiled for real.

"Oh?"

Lois nodded, "You look happy. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Clark nodded back, "I am happy." He paused and looked around to make sure they weren't being over heard before looking back up at Lois. 

"He seems to be actually giving me chance."

Lois smiled, "I'd like to meet him if that's alright with you?"

Clark smiled back and nodded, " I'm sure that can be arranged."

Lois grinned before moving away and Clark went back to work. After he was done for the day, he went home, changed into his Superman uniform, and then flew back to Gotham where he found Bruce in the exact same place he had left him. He sighed, surly sleeping so much couldn't be good for him. He made his way to the bed and took a moment to watch his mate sleeping peacefully.

He was beautiful and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have this man in his life. He reached down and and shook his shoulder.

"Wakey. wakey," he said cheerfully just glad to be with his family again. 

Bruce groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head. Clark grinned and using his alien strength, ripped the blanket off the bed and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bruce cried, curling into a fetal position.

"Come on love. It's a beautiful day," he insisted, helping Bruce to sit up. Bruce sighed, but didn't argue. He took that as a victory.

"Looks can be deceiving," Bruce reminded him and Clark shook his head sitting on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Can't you for once just let go of your mistrust in the world and appreciate the beauty around you?" 

"Like what?"

Clark beamed and pressed his palm against his abdomen.

"Like her for example," he said pressing a tender kiss against his temple. "And you."

Bruce snorted, "I'm hardly beautiful."

"You are to me. Both of you. Lois wants to meet you." He brought up wondering how Bruce was going to respond. As expected a dark look came into Bruce's expression.

"I'm sure she does."

He sighed and pulled Bruce closer.

"You'll like her."

Bruce shook his head, "She's your ex."

Clark nodded, "So?"

Bruce sighed and rested his head against his chest.

"Alright, but don't blame me if we come to blows." 

Satisfied,Clark nodded, and changed the subject, "Have you decided who's going to replace you as Batman?,

Bruce nodded, "Dick will be the best choice.."

"I'm sure he will do a fine job. Come on. Let's get up and do something."

"Like what?" Bruce probed still sounding a bit tired and Clark couldn't help but feel a little worried about how much Bruce was sleeping. 

"We still need to inform the League of your condition."

Bruce frowned, but allowed Clark to man handle and fuss over him as he helped him out of bed and dress. 

He wanted to say he loved him, but didn't think Bruce was ready to hear it just yet so kept his mouth shut. 

For now.

Tbc


	8. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block and have been working a lot but I hope this was worth the wait. Also the beginning of this chap is a memory Clark is having on their way to the watch tower. Enjoy the Superbat lovin'. Hope I did okay with it.

It all started when Superman discovered the true identity of Batman was Bruce Wayne. At first the man seemed arrogant and rude but underneath their was a hidden kindness and a certain vulnerability that he couldn't help but find attractive. He had broken up with Lois recently not wanting to lead her on when he was interested in someone else.He knew he wanted Bruce yet also didn't know if he could trust him yet. He didn't know what possessed him to break into the man's room one night while he was busy doing paper work obviously.

Bruce looked up startled at him.

"I didn't invite you in alien. Get out," The beautiful human he now wanted to be his mate seethe. He couldn't help but smile at the bark with no real bite to it. He knew it was Bruce's way of protecting himself.

Clark made his way over to him seductively.

"Make me," he challenged reaching down to cup his cheek. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and glared.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me."

Clark smirked pulling his hand back only to run run it through Bruce's hair.

"I've noticed you're not exactly trying to push me away. Let someone take care of you for a change," he pleaded. He wanted to claim Bruce and make him his tonight but he wanted the man to be willing and just as wanting of himself.

Bruce frowned "What do want from me?"

Clark smiled reassuringly "Just you love. I want you to be my mate. I'll always protect you."

Bruce looked to be considering it before replying "I don't love you." Something inside Clark broke at those words but he wasn't about to give up yet. He came all the way here and he wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for.

"You don't have to. It doesn't have to be about that," he tried to reassure even though he really wanted it to be the opposite

Bruce stood up to face him, "I don't do relationships anymore. If we do this it's a one time thing. The start of a truce if you want."

Clark hated one night stands but if it was what Bruce wanted he'd try and respect his wishes at least for now. He hoped one day to change his love's mind. He nodded and framed Bruce's face tenderly and and finally claimed that pretty mouth for his own. He started off slow at first just a slight touch of lips before pressing his tongue against Bruce's lips asking permission to explore his mouth.

Bruce moaned opening his mouth fleeting the Kriptonion in and sighed when he caressed his tongue with his own reassuringly. Bruce didn't kiss him back but he didn't pull away either. He just let Clark lead and do what he wanted as if surrendering himself to him. There was suddenly to much cloths between him and pulled away to lift Bruce's shirt over his head. Bruce lifted his arm up and let him.

He couldn't help but stare at the well toned abs and placed his hands on them. Bruce whimpered a little and Clark beamed at the he had caused.

"A little touched starved aren't you love?"

Bruce nodded, "It's been a awhile. Your hands feel good. So strong yet soft. Please don't stop."

I was obvious Bruce was enjoying being man handled by him and Clark felt thrilled by the discovery. He continued to run his hands down his stomach until he reached his the button of his pants and then stopped to look in Bruce's eyes giving him a chance to stop this now before it went too far. Bruce nodded.

"I said don't stop and I meant it." 

Clark grinned and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "Don't worry. I won't. I enjoy touching you. I'm never letting you go."

"Clark," Bruce warned. 

He sighed ," I know. One time thing but that doesn't stop me from hoping."

"Just get on with it," Bruce insisted looking down where his hands were on h is botton. Clark smiled and undid his botton pulling his pants off till he was just in his boxers. He then led Bruce over to the bed and pushed him down gently on his back. He then finished pulling off his underwear before crawling over him and claimed his mouth again with his.own loving the whimpering of pleasure noises his soon to be mate was making. 

"You look beautiful like this love," he said pulling away. Bruce groaned.

"Clark, you know where I stand. Don't try to make this into more than what it is."

Clark frowned but nodded.

"I still think you're beautiful."

Bruce frowned and reached up to start pulling his off his costume.

"Shut up Clark and just fuck me already."

Clark chuckled and started to help Bruce pull off his Superman costume until he was naked on top of Bruce. Bruce hasn't returned his touches yet but still didn't try to stop this. He started running his hands all over Bruce's body caressing him. Bruce closed his eyes obviously still enjoying his touch.

"You're hands feel amazing Clark. I had no idea."

"They could be yours permanently if you want?"

Bruce opened his eyes with a look of vulnerability in them. 

"Please don't tempt me. I can't afford to get attached. Bruce pleaded reaching down to grab one of his hand pushing it down till reached his entrance. "Please."

Clark didn't need to be told twice and slowly started to push his index finger in. The heat and smooth felt incredible. He couldn't wait to push his cock in and feel the tightness and heat around him. 

 

Bruce moaned and wiggled a bit. "More."

Clark grinned, "Patience love. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please. I need."

Clark smiled and added pulled his finger out before sliding back in with two fingers this time. 

"Clark!"

Clark loved hearing Bruce cry out his name in the throws of passion and he desperately wanted to hear it again so he pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers.

"Say it again."

Bruce looked up at him confused.

"My name love. I love hearing you shout it."

"Clark!"

Clark sped up his pace with his fingers inside and out of Bruce until he felt that Bruce was ready. He lifted his hips and pressed his cock at his entrance.

Bruce moaned.

"Clark!"

Clark couldn't take it anymore and started to push in slowly giving time for Bruce to adjust. 

He knew this was a one time thing but he could pretend it wasn't for now. Once he was all the way in he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together lovingly. They were finally one and Bruce was now his mate and he was never going to let him go.

"Mine."

The Watchtower

Present time

"Clark, we're here. Are you alright? You looked miles away," Bruce asked gripping his hand looking worried. Clark smiled and pulled him in for a brief kiss.

"I'm fine love. Just lost in memories is all."

Bruce smiled back, "Oh, which one?"

"The one where first made you mine."

Bruce nodded, "Ah, well the team is waiting for us. Come on. It's time to tell them the news."

Clark nodded back and continued to lead him by the hand to the meeting room. He couldn't help but wonder what their reactions will be but he they would be good.

Tbc


	9. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short chapter but at least it's something right?

Clark led Bruce to the meeting room where they found the rest of the team looking up as they entered and they couldn't help but look at Clark still holding Bruce's hand. Bruce tried to pull away but Clark didn't want to hide and held on as he pulled out a chair for Bruce and helped him sit. He remained standing and started rubbing his shoulders.

"I knew it! Glad to see I was right. Is this what you wanted to tell us?" Hal exclaimed, looking amused but glad towards them.

"Congratulations," Flash said also looking amused but glad.

"Yeah congratulations. I had a feeling about you two," Wonder woman put in smiling at them.

Clark beamed back glad his team didn't look disgusted by their relationship. 

"It's obvious who wears the pants in this relationship," Jo'nn joined in also smiling at them.

Bruce growled at that to witch Jo'nn held up his hands in surrender.

"Just kidding, B."

Bruce sighed leaning back into him as he continued to rub his shoulders.

Clark smiled at that and figured he should get on with why they were here in the first place.

"Back to why we called this meeting. Bruce is pregnant with my child." As expected they looked like he was pulling their leg but when they knew he was being serious they gaped.

"You're not kidding are you? Well, this certainly changes things, Diana said, looking at Bruce now with concern. "Perhaps we should consider having you off the team. At least until after the baby is born."

Clark frowned but he just wanted his family safe so he agreed with her. He had a feeling this might happen.

"That's why were here. Bruce has decided not to be Batman until after our daughter is born. Dick Grayson his protege will be filling in for him in the meantime." He announced and Diana was the first to speak up.

"Daughter?"

Clark beamed. He knew the baby's gender now but hasn't told Bruce yet. It was definitely a girl. He nodded.

"Bruce has a feeling."

"Bruce is right here. And yeah, it's just a feeling."

Diana beamed, "Well, I say it's about time for more girls around here. Does anyone else know?"

Clark nodded, "Only Lois and Bruce's doctor. We can trust them."

The rest of the team shrugged but didn't argue.

"If you're sure. I can only imagine what scientists will do when they find out that not only a guy got pregnant but his baby's half alien, and yours especially," Hal said and Clark worried about the same thing. No one was ever going to hurt Bruce or their baby. Not if he can help it.

"I know, but I'm not letting anyone touch them, " he seethed meaning every word.

"And we'll help," Jo'nn said, giving Bruce a comforting smile. Bruce smiled a little back.

"Thanks everyone. This really means a lot to us."

"Can I be, Aunty Diana?"

Clark chuckled, "Of course. She can use all the family she can get."

"Then I want to be, Uncle Jo'nn."

He could tell Bruce was rolling his eyes but he could feel his happiness at how accepting the team was of their relationship and their baby. And we're just as protective. 

Now Bruce just had to meet Lois. He just knew they could be good friends if they didn't come to blows first that is.

All in all he called this a successful meeting. 

TBC


	10. Meeting Lois and Dick's return

It took a few days, but Lois finally had a day off so Bruce can meet her.He took Bruce to his apartment in Metropolis and she should be here soon. He could only hope they took a liking to each other.

I still don't think this is a good idea. What if she doesn't like me?" Bruce said frowning and Clark sighed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. 

"She'll love you. How can anyone not?" He tried to reassure his lover.

"You didn't at first. You hated me," Bruce reminded him and he didn't like to think about their first meeting anymore.

He shook his head no, "I didn't trust you. There's a difference."

Bruce sighed and pulled away a little.

"Do you still not trust me?"

Clark frowned, "Of course I trust you love. Do you trust me?"

There was a pause and Clark felt a little hurt.

"I'm trying. I want to. It's not just you, Clark. I have a hard time trusting anyone. I do love you though. Never doubt that okay," Bruce explained himself and Clark still felt a little hurt but understood better. He nodded and reached up to cup his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Okay and I love you too. Both of you so much." He flattened his palm against Bruce' abdomen to be closer to their daughter. Now was a good time as anyway. "I know the sex now. Do you want to know?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "It would help to be prepared."

Clark smiled back, "it's a..."

A knock at the door interrupted him and he sighed. "I'll tell you later love." He then went to open the door and Lois was on the other side. He invited her in with a small hug and she entered heading straight for Bruce who stood still and didn't say anything. He looked as if he was ready to fight. He really hoped that didn't happen.

"Bruce Wayne, you're even more handsome than the pictures and footage I've seen of you," she started, offering Bruce her hand. He hesitated but eventually shook her hand. "I can see why Clark fell for you. He talks about you all the time."

And was it his imagination or was Bruce blushing at her praise?

"Really?" Bruce asked, looking over at him now. Lois nodded giving him a smile. 

"Yeah. Can I?" she probed, hovering her hand over his abdomen. Bruce hesitated again but eventually nodded. She smiled again and flattened her palm against it. "It really is a miracle. You're giving Clark a piece of his world back."

"I haven't really thought about her that way but thank you."

"You don't talk much do you?"

Bruce frowned but nodded.

"I didn't figure you for the shy type." He could tell Bruce was getting uncomfortable now and decided to step in.

"Lois," he warned and she looked back at before taking her hand off Bruce and looked back at him.

"My apologies, Mr Wayne. That was out of line."

Bruce sighed but nodded.

"Apology accepted, Miss Lane."

Well at they haven't come to blows. Yet. 

"Do you like Chinese food?" she asked and Bruce actually smiled a little at that.

"Love it."

Lois beamed, "Then let's go have some. It's about dinner time anyway and you are eating for two now."

Clark couldn't help but smile at them. He had a feeling they would get along well. He grabbed his keys and Bruce' hand.

"Lets go then." He reminded himself to tell Bruce the baby's sex when they got back.

\---------  
Meanwhile back in Gotham at Wayne manor, Dick walked up to the door but had a hard time ringing the bell.He hadn't been home in a while but there was a reason for that. He was in love with Bruce Wayne his adopted father and had been for a long time now. Batman, but knew there was no way Bruce would ever see him as more than a son his protege so he kept it to himself. It hurt to be back but Bruce needed him.

And when Bruce told him on the phone about the baby and his relationship with Clark 'Superman' he had wanted to cry, to punch something, anything to make the pain and jealousy stop. He knew nothing could ever happen between them now. All he could do was be there for him in his time of need. He loved him too much to turn his back now even though he knew it was going to hurt like hell.

Sucking in a breath, he rang the doorbell. It took a minute or so before Alfred answered.

"Hello, Alfred, "he greeted the butler and his friend.

"Dick, it's been too long. Come in. I'll make you something," Alfred urged him in and he nodded walking inside with his suitcases.

"Is he here?" He couldn't help but ask. It has been too long since he saw Bruce last and he had missed him desperately. He had to see him.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce is with with Mr. Kent in Metropolis. He'll be back tomorrow though," Alfred informed him and okay that hurt. He nodded trying not to let how much he was jealous of that alien show on his face. He must have failed because Alfred suddenly looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head trying to calm his anger. "I'm fine. I'll just take these to my room."

Alfred nodded still looking concerned.

"I should have something prepared when you're done."

"Thanks Alfred," he said walking to his room. He had to get himself under control before Bruce got back. If he brought that alien with him he didn't know if he could hold himself back in this state. And he was Superman after all. There was no way he could win a fight against him. He wasn't stupid. 

He walked into his old room and set down his suitcases and walked over to the bed falling face first down on it. Damn it. This was harder than he thought it would be. He allowed himself to something he hasn't done since he was a child.

He cried. 

This was going to one long painful visit. He just knew it.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write Dick/Bruce. At least one sided on Dick's part in this because it was actually my first Batman ship before I fell in love with Bruce/Clark. Hope I did alright with Dick. It's my first time writing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
